A Case to Remember
by GottaLoveTheSun
Summary: Set 7 years from now. A kidnapping and murder of a young boy will soon lead to devastation for the whole Castle family.
1. Chapter 1

**Beckett and Castle in 7 years, married and with 3 children**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Johanna, come here honey, let me do your hair" said Beckett guiding one of her kids away from their little mirror.  
"Mom, I'm Molly" groaned the little girl; she made that mistake too many times. Beckett took away the hairbrush from her daughter's hand, laughing.  
"I know honey, I'm just kidding" She attempted to cover it up, knowing her daughter would probably fall for it. She tried to help both her two little 7 year old twins to get ready for school while she was getting ready for work.

Molly and Johanna were identical twins; they both had wavy light brown hair which went right down to their stomachs and matching brown eyes, they blended right in with any seven year old with height and figure. Today, for school they both were wearing purple, blue and white plaid shirt with denim jeans.  
"Castle, get Aiden ready!" Beckett muffled with hairclips in between her teeth as she was finishing off her French braid and starting a Dutch braid on Molly, she specifically decorated each off their daughter's hair different every day, so they won't pull tricks on their teachers as they are commonly known in the school for doing so.  
"Coming!" called Castle, peering around the door of the living room with Aiden held upside down by his foot on one hand and all their kid's lunchboxes in the other. Aiden two years old and their youngest child; his soft brown hair was all scruffy, messy and out of control and his striped green t-shirt was stained with all different type of foods that were impossible to come out in the washing machine.  
Beckett caught a glimpse at them and sighed at her husband's incapability to simply get their son ready.  
"Finally you guys are ready" Beckett said, passing on her daughter's jackets for them to put on, it was almost summer, yet she made her children at least carry something warm just in case it rains or suddenly gets cold.  
"Castle, you know that Alexis is going to be here any minute, what takes you so long?" Beckett questioned as she walked towards the front door so they could wait for Alexis to take the children to school.

Just as she said that, the door bell rang. Beckett opened the door, and Castle gave each of his kid their lunch boxes in exchange for a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Alexis" She said before turning to the kids "Come on then guys", trying to nudge them out the door.  
"Come on, let's go to school!" Alexis said excitingly. The kids groaned handing their bags to her boyfriend, Jeffery, which she had been dating for a year and a half now.  
"Hi dad, are you alright?" She greeted, she only saw her dad and Beckett every morning when she dropped the children before going to work, as the Head Medical examiner, taking over Dr (Lanie) Parish's job because she moved on to work in a hospital with live people.

"Yeah honey, I'm alright. You okay dropping the kids to school?" He asked, trying not look like he's dumping the responsibility of all his other children on her every morning.  
"I'm only going halfway with them, I've been called into work early, so Jeff is going to drop them inside" She replied  
"Okay, love you see you later" He reached past Beckett to kiss her on the forehead "and I will see you three little munchkins at home tonight" Sending air kisses towards his younger kids, Beckett soon joined him and did the same.  
"Mom, Dad! Stop embarrassing us so much" groaned Molly, slamming her palm in her face. Then they all walked off.

Beckett grabbed her gun and badge from the secret safe hidden within the bookshelf in Castle's office, so they children wouldn't try to find it.  
She walked back towards the door, looking for Castle.  
"Are you coming Castle?" She yelled. She heard a faint "Yeah, one second!" from their bedroom and saw Castle running towards with odd socks. He caught her staring at them.  
"Yes, yes I know I couldn't find matching ones, could we just go please?"  
"Every single time" Beckett whispered under her breath.  
They walked out to Beckett's car on their way to the 12th Precinct. While in the car, they were called to an address for a finding of a body.

It's been nearly 7 years and Beckett had so many job opportunities but she still stayed to work as a Homicide Detective at the NYPD, in a year or so, she would apply for the job as Captain, which meant fewer hours than a Detective but a bigger pay check.

Esposito was married to Lanie and she was now currently pregnant with their first child, Esposito was hoping to apply to the FBI within the next few years, he was in a line of a couple of people and had to wait a couple of months for an interview, but so far they seemed to be impressed.

Ryan was divorced from Jenny with a son and a daughter, and was now in a civil partnership with a lawyer named Joseph. Ryan is currently applying the job as Captain of the Narcotics (drugs) department, which held the best undercover operations, his favourite.

Lastly, Captain Gates was heading for an early retirement so she could travel around the world with her husband and was eager on passing on her job to Beckett because she trusted her in looking after the department and so she could break the record of youngest Captain in the whole of NYPD history.

The crime scene was in an alleyway on the side of a Chinese Restaurant and smelt strongly of their food, the body was of a young boy. Alexis was already on the scene, kneeling next to the body, examining the child. She saw Castle and Beckett walking towards her and prepared herself to give all the information.  
"He is Caucasian, approximately between the ages of seven to nine. He has ligature marks on his wrists and ankles, suggesting that he was bound over a long period of time, around 1-3 months, but I will get a better time in later. His cause of death was actually a gunshot to the chest" She explained in such a professional manner, even though she was clearly disturbed by the fact it was such a young child. Ryan was rushing to write all the details on his little notepad.  
"We didn't find any sort of ID on the boy however we did find his first name stitched in his jumper, his name is Jayson, I'm going to check all elementary schools within a 5 mile radius" He informed Beckett and Castle, "A bunch of teenagers found him in here this morning on their way to school and CSU found tyre tracks that looks at least a couple of hours old a couple of metres down from here, they're checking them for any matches as we speak"  
"What was the time of death?" Beckett asked.  
"Well, according to liver temperature it was around ten to midnight last night, but from the bloodstains on his clothes and the amount on the floor, it looks that he was killed somewhere else and dumped here" Alexis said, standing up, her eyes was watery as she was about to cry. "Could you tell them to transport the body to the morgue and I will call you when if I need to, otherwise I will send my report as soon as I can" She asked Ryan with a slight whimper within her voice.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Castle asked, managing to catch her daughter as she was going to the car as quick as she could  
"Yeah dad, he's just so young though, he's the same age as the girls" She said, referring to Molly and Johanna  
"I know honey, cases like this can be very difficult but we have to try and do our best, so we can get the horrible person and put them in jail." He said attempting to reassure her.  
"Thanks dad, I'll see you later"  
"No problem baby"

* * *

**Hey guys i really hoped you enjoyed this i haven't written in 2 years, but i suddenly wanted to write about this (?) Please let me know if i've made any mistakes with the technical terms or anything that doesnt make sense**

**Thanks  
**

**GottaLoveTheSun xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were all back at the Precinct, Beckett was writing up all the information on the whiteboard. Castle was sitting by her desk thinking to himself  
"What's wrong Castle?" Beckett asked  
"Nothing, it's just I'm wondering how somebody could do this to a child, its horrifying"  
"I know, it could be for a number of reasons, probably ransom in this case"  
"Still, it's disturbing, at least he wasn't tortured though"

Before Beckett could reply, Ryan came in with a picture in his hand.  
"One of the schools in the area, a private school might I mention, recognised him as Jayson Casper" He said, hanging up his picture on the whiteboard  
"Wait, Casper and is the all rich and famous Casper family?" Castle asked a little too enthusiastically  
"Yeah, his parents are on their way but his nanny is already here, should I go question her?"  
"No it's ok, I will" Beckett replied. She headed towards the door of the room and turned to her shadow "Hey Castle, maybe it's best for her if I go in on my own". He couldn't reply as he didn't have much of a choice, so he just sat near her desk playing with random things on it.

"Hello Miss Raymond, I'm Detective Beckett, are you Jayson Casper's nanny?" She looked up to the 22 year old blonde woman. She had straight hair which sat on her shoulders, her young features made her look 5 years younger than she actually was. She wore a respectfully short casual dress and her hands and legs were rested in a high class manner.  
Beckett sat in the seat across her  
"I _was_ a nanny for Jayson" Her voice was slightly raspy, as if she had been crying "He was such a sweet young boy"  
"I'm sorry, was?" Beckett asked, looking confused.  
"Oh yeah, the Casper's let me go a couple of months ago  
"Oh?" Beckett raised her brow "Was there any problems between you and the family?"  
"No, they called me while I was visiting my mom in earlier in the year up north and told me they wouldn't need my 'services' anymore, it was a little surprising"  
"Were you surprised that they fired you?"  
"No I knew sooner or later they would replace me, but I would usually have to interview a new nanny myself, I'm surprised that they could look after their son on their own"  
"But don't you think they hired a nanny behind your back or just wanted to look after their son by themselves?"  
"You see, Detective Beckett, families and parents such as the Casper family aren't exactly popular in child care, they like to give away their child until he's old enough for the family business"  
"Well" Beckett stood up "Thank you for all the help you have given us, please don't hesitate to call us. One last question though, was there a regular place that you would take Jayson to?"  
"No problem and I would take him to the local park to play with his friends for an hour or two" Miss Raymond replied and walked out the door, followed by Beckett. She then left through the elevator.

"Well? Did you find out anything?" Castle asked, standing up, he hated being away from all the interviews, not matter how boring they were, it's still some mystery action for him.  
Beckett walked toward the whiteboard  
"Not really, she said they fired her around 3 months ago" Beckett replied  
"That's around the time frame of the ligature marks Alexis found"  
"Maybe they just didn't want to tell her"  
"Well she is his nanny, didn't they think to inform her"  
"Maybe it was about ransom after all" She turned to Esposito "Espo, interview the parent, we're going to check out the park that Jayson played in frequently"  
"Consider it done" Said Esposito

Castle and Beckett arrived at the park; it was now around 4pm, when all the school kids and nannies were out.  
"Castle you better stay with me, they might think you're a child predator if you're on your own" Beckett teased.  
They both walked up to a group of nannies on a bench, they were dressed as high class as Jayson's nanny was, predicting that they work for rich families as well.

"Hello, I'm Detective Beckett, a homicide detective; do you know anything about Jayson Casper?"  
"I do" Said a small peep from an South Asian Nanny with dark brown hair, dressed similarly to Miss Raymond. "At least I knew his nanny, Scarlett. I'm Priya by the way"  
"Could you tell us anything about them"  
"They stopped coming to the park 3 months ago" another nanny chipped, she was African American called Gloria  
"Other than that they were here every single day, same as us" Piped in Priya.  
"Do you know any reason that they stopped coming here 3 months ago?" asked Beckett  
"There were rumours, but no one's really sure, some say that the Casper's killed their little boy, others say that Mrs Casper finally got the guts to divorce her husband and move away, but like I said nobody really knows" Repeated Gloria.

Beckett felt her phone vibrating in her pocket  
"Thank you very much ladies" She said, moving away from them to take her call  
"Beckett" She said to her phone  
"Its Esposito and I think it's important that you come down here immediately"

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, I really hope that you are enjoying this and I will try and update as soon as I can, maybe you guys can give me some ideas for plot twists for the killer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

"But you have to understand Detective; we did this to keep Jayson safe" Begged Mrs Casper, her nasal voice reflected her pretentious personality.  
"Did you know he was dead?" Beckett asked  
"Yes but-"  
"But what, you didn't think of coming to the police with this information? Maybe we could've caught the people who did this sooner" Lectured Beckett  
"You don't understand how dangerous they are though"  
Beckett glared at her for a while; they were in the white walled interrogation room. They had separated Mr and Mrs Casper, so they could match their stories. She sighed  
"When did you first find out?"  
Mrs Casper fiddled with her fingers "Around 4 months ago"  
"4 months ago? Are you sure?"  
"Yes he disappeared around February; it was only a month later that we got the ransom demand"  
"You better not be lying" Beckett asked, before storming out to check out her story

"One last question Mrs Casper" Castle asked, it was the first time he talked throughout the whole interview. "Why did you fire Miss Raymond 3 months ago?"  
"She was taking too much time off, visiting her mother down south 4 months ago, and then a week later going up north for a holiday. Jayson disappeared by then so there wasn't any use paying her either"  
"Okay, Detective Esposito is going to come in soon to ask about your son's disappearance" Castle said before walking out the room.

Later, Esposito came out with a notebook full of information  
"Well" he started "He was meant to have an after school class but it was cancelled and Miss Raymond didn't know, went to pick him up normal time to find that he wasn't there. So naturally she informed the Caspers and they got the ransom demand later that night. They paid the first two times but they didn't return their son. Then they hired a private detective, who they haven't heard from since." He coughed "The ransom demand was $1 million both times"  
"Wait I thought that Miss Raymond went down south to visit her mother and whoa $1 million?!" questioned Castle  
"You mean up north" Corrected Beckett  
"No I mean down south, she went up north a week later for a holiday, according to Mrs Casper at least"  
"Ryan check the airlines for a Miss Scarlett Raymond" Said Beckett with a smirk on her face. "I think it's time we go have another little chat with our friend Miss Raymond"  
Beckett picked up the phone "Hello Miss Raymond, sorry to disturb you but could you come down to the station tomorrow morning. We need to clarify a few things"  
"No problem, I'll be there Detective Beckett" Said the sweet voice on the other end of the phone

Ryan came walking back "There was no one called Scarlett Raymond who went outside the country, in fact, according to official records, Scarlett Raymond died 8 years ago" He said hanging her picture up on the whiteboard "Maybe you should ask her for an alibi"  
Beckett sighed "Yes I know how to do my job thank you very much Ryan". She looked at her watch, it was 6pm and it was time to pick up her children from the child minder

She and Castle picked up the kids and they all went home.  
"So how was your day today?" Asked Beckett, opening the door to the apartment where they lived, she dropped the house keys in her pocket and proceeded to put that in the coat closet.  
"It was so hard. We had so much homework!" Complained Molly  
"Molly, it was two pages long" Replied Johanna  
"Nerd" Molly whispered. Johanna hit her on the arm  
"Hey, hey be nice to each other" Beckett said telling them off, she helped them to take off their coats and gave them their pyjamas so they can get ready for bed  
"Mom, I'm not really liking this sleep at 7:30pm thing" Molly complained again, she seemed to complain about a lot of things, which always reminded Beckett of Castle.  
"Go on" She said tickling her "go get dressed, you cheeky monkey". Molly let out a loud bubbly laugh. "Come on, go to bed". She turned to give her son his clothes  
"What's wrong Aiden" She asked worryingly.  
"He's coming" he whispered  
"Oh ignore him mom, he's been saying that all the way from school, it's a book that they read in class. He just got creeped out because he's a wuss" Molly said.  
"Oh okay, I'll have a word with your teacher soon to tell her not to read those kind of book anymore" She hugged him "But no one's coming dear, you're safe" She then tickled him "Come on, time for bed, or you won't get up in the morning honey"

She held his hand and walked him in to his room to tuck him in his bed.  
"Mommy" He whispered in his sweet soft voice  
"Yes honey" She whispered back  
"You promise?"  
"Promise what?"  
"That I'm safe?"  
"Oh of course you are dear, as long as I'm here, you'll always be safe" She tickled his neck so he'd let out a giggle. "Cheer up, you don't want to go to bed scared or you'll get nightmares. Think happy thoughts!" She said a little loudly.


End file.
